Throttle Joins the Party
Log Title: Throttle Joins the Party Characters: Alpha Trion, Benin-Jeri, Blaster, Red Alert, Throttle (SG), Trailbreaker Location: Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Date: December 03, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Throttle joins the Autobots in the Temple of Knowledge Category:2012 Category:Logs As logged by Benin-Jeri - Monday, December 03, 2012, 10:25 PM ------------------------------------------------ Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Alpha Trion *Experimental Equipment *Dust Devil *Red Alert *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe *Throttle *Trailbreaker Benin-Jeri passes through the portal, into the Shattered Glass universe. Alpha Trion is working on a way to close the rifts. The temple is the site of a recent attack by Evil Ultra Magnus, attempting to destroy the world. Trailbreaker is working on forcefields at the entrance to the temple... not that they helped keep out a teleporting Magnus. Red Alert is even more anxious than normal, checking every possible entrance and nook and cranny of the temple. The Forcefields are, evidently, not functional yet. This fact is probably apparent to Trailbreaker, but are made abundently clear when the low grinding- whine of a light energon engine echos down the narrows, the distant sound shaped by the temple approach announcing Throttle's arrival a short while before the Decepticon's small, purple frame bounces over a ruined husk of a vehicle, skipping as the struts absorb the impact in shortening jumps and skidding to a halt at the entranceway. A quick pitch seeing the cowl of the motorcycle split and draw back as she transforms and unfolds to her full height. The Z1000's shroud swings outward, the fuel tank and fuselage seperating into pair of mechanical arms the bike pitches upward, sharply bursting up to full height as the frame unfolds and spreads into two long legs, revealing the robot in disguise. "Throttle reporting for duty!" she announces, snapping a salute to her crown whilst striking a distinctly un-military pose. Trailbreaker frowns as a Decepticon roars in, and Red Alert moves in quickly to intercept. "Here, here, young femme!" Alert stammers, drawing his rifle. "I need to see some identification." "You Autobots..." Throttle mutters, dropping her arm as the cybertronian draws his rifle, her weight shifting as she redistributes her weight, widening her stance and minimising her profile. "...does it /look/ like we have time for signed orders in triplicate?" one plate of her cowl rising like an eyebrow in askance as she tilts her head and gestures toward the ruined bodies cluttering up the temple. "Now do you want my damned help, or do you think a shoot out is going to help the techs concentrate?" Red Alert blusters, "Now of all times it is doubly necessary for the tightest of security. Besides, on our world Throttle is an Autobot, so shouldn't you be evil?" "And less guards makes you..." Throttle tilts her head the other direction, perhaps wondering if this new perspective will make sense of the situation. "More secure?" the cybertronian shakes her head, taking one step forward and folding her arms. "It's your evil twins that're the problem. I'm a Decepticon because I /believe/ in things. Not because I like the paint job. I don't know who the hell your Throttle is, but if she's anything like me she'd tell you to stop sticking your gun in everyone's face and make best use of your resources..." She pauses for a moment, letting her optics narrow. "And since im 'under orders' to help you out, im not going to go joy riding. So where do you want me?" Red Alert frowns fussily. "I'll have to have Blaster check your story." "Fine..." Throttle turns, passing her gaze around the entryway and taking in all the information she can. Scouts habits die hard. "Shockwave's orders. Is it even safe to go broadcasting this stuff? Seems like if they're planning another raid then announcing the forcefields are down and you're door-checking while short-handed is a big old 'Attack us now!' sign." Red Alert scowls. "Your concern is noted, and valid. Blaster will be able to prevent interception, but I will make my request directly. Stay here." Red hustles off, and disappears through the rift. Trailbreaker looks over at Throttle. "Don't mind Red -- he's just a little keyed up because the Autobots almost destroyed Cybertron last night." With his dry delivery, it's hard to tell if he's kidding or not. Throttle gazes over at Trailblazer. "You know..." she addresses him. "Last time I saw you..." she pauses. "...the 'evil' you, you were chasing me through the tunnels of Iacon. Not very /fast/ i'll note, but you pretty much had me cornered. I still got a limp we didn't have the parts to spare for repairs. 'Combat ready' so I gotta put up with it. Because your buddy there blasted my partner's legs off." she glares. "It aches. Constantly." She shakes her head. "Sorry. Its hard to look at you and not want to pull a blaster, you know? You got a better sense of humour than 'our' one." Trailbreaker nods in understanding, chuckling. "I know the feeling. We've been working with Starscream, and although he's been a lot of help, it's a little creepy." "Really?" Throttle sounds more a touch incredulous. "Guy's a hero. We'd be toast without him..." she begins to pace at the threshold. With Red Alert gone, she might easily cross it but she maintains a distance. "You know he told Optimus Prime himself where to shove his photon-cannon? I would have loved to see that. He and Megatron, they're the ones keeping us in the fight. Enabling us to fight. They'd die for each other, for any of us, but we lose them the war's over, you know?" Trailbreaker shakes his head. "Hard to imagine, but I believe it." "So did you get Ultra Magnus?" Throttle asks the question that'd been burning away in her CPU the entire time. "Please tell me the son of a slag-heaps dead?" Trailbreaker sighs. "Well, maybe. We sent his bomb through his portal with him, just before it went off. If there's any justice in the universe, he was blown to smithereens." "Don't believe they're dead until you see the lights in their optics die." Throttle replies. "Prime's words. Maniac..." she mutters before looking across at the Autobot. "Your pal's taking a long time...You ever imagine a medic, like Megatron, would be the one to stand up to that lunatic?" Trailbreaker nods. "Yes, actually. We have quite a few medics who are just as quick to step up, since they know firsthand the damage terror and violence can cause." Throttle visibly relaxes as Trailbreaker responds. "Good answer." she utters, cryptically before unfolding her arms and stepping toward the Autobot. "What're you doing over there, anyway? And where is everyone? Shouldn't this be mission critical or something?" The portal flares and swirls as Blaster and Red Alert return. Trailbreaker sighs again. "It is of vital importance. However, there are two more rifts open on Earth, and recently the Decepticons flooded the entire planet, so a lot of our troops are involved in the cleanup effort. And, you know, our Decepticons just unleashed some ancient, unstoppable evil onto Cybertron's surface... you know, the usual." "The whole..." Throttle stops mid sentence to shake her head. "How'd it get so bad, where you're from? I mean, we trashed Cybertron pretty good here. "We're fighting over scrap metal mountains and drained old husks... but that. It seems extreme. It's Cybertron all over again." Trailbreaker shrugs. "Just a day in the life," he says airily. Blaster approaches the group, strange Earth music eminating from his shin speakers. "I sure don't care very much for that answer..." Throttle retorts, abruptly. "We have a responsibility! We can't just let what happend here happen to every battleground we pitch! 'A day in the life..." she snorts angrily, resuming her pacing. "Please!" say says, The arrival of Blaster and his odd music choice drawing the Decepticon's attention. Blaster gives Throttle a huge smile. His face is badly burned, and one of his optics is missing. "Sweet blood of Unicron..." Throttle exclaims as she notes Blaster's injuries. "What happened to you?" Blaster grins. "Evil Tracks, apparently. You the new recruit that's got Red Alert's panties in a bunch?" Red Alert scowls. He doesn't even know what that means, but he's sure it's not complimentary. Benin-Jeri, who does know what it means, snickers. Trailbreaker says pleasantly, "This is she. She seems OK -- a little wound up. I think she and Red will get along just fine." Throttle doesn't follow the idiom, but the reaction of Red Alert and the intonation is enough to assume its derogatory. "Who you calling rookie?" she asks, one hand moving to a hip and the brilliant headlamps forming her optic sensors flaring, their beams narrowing with the expression. Benin-Jeri chuckles. "I'm sure he meant no offense, fair maiden." Red Alert frowns. "Can the comments and just confirm her story, Blaster." Trailbreaker shakes his head, and goes back to checking the forcefields, needing to find out quickly how Throttle got though without IFF notification. Alpha Trion, meanwhile, is completely focused on his task, ignoring everything around him. "Yeah, about that..." Throttle poses, challengingly. The Decepticon turns on her wheeled boot to square off her posture against Red Alert. "We had like a massive security breach, so how do /I/ know you're not all /our/ Autobots and the old guy's not in the process of destroying Cybertron while I play Checkpoint?" Red Alert blusters, "Don't be ridiculous. We're the good guys." Trailbreaker looks back from where he's working. "Careful, Red. She's going to out-paranoia you." Blaster grins. "She actually has a good point, dude." He looks down at Throttle. "You are just what we need around here, chica." "Evil Mirror Universe officers have goatees." Benin-Jeri strokes his goatee thoughtfully, then frowns. "Yeah...don't get me started on you..." Throttle adds nervously in Benin-Jeri's direction. "Junkions from our universe /cannabalise/ Cybertronians. I hear they'll tear you apart for parts and keep your spark burning until they've used up your last gear. Welding you onto them while you watch..." the Decepticon shudders before nodding in Blaster's direction. "So where am I needed? You come for the mission but you stay for the quality company..." Red Alert interrupts before Blaster can answer. "What are your qualifications, besides a smart mouth?" "A fast processor." Throttle retorts, quickly. "A'least relatively..." Trailbreaker says, "Well, intelligence is always useful, and if we're attacked again, we'll need all the hands we can get." Blaster looks down at Red. "Her story checks out, man. Stand down." Red Alert's optics widen. "Don't tell me how to do my job!" he retorts stridently. Blaster looks taken aback by Red's response. "Geez, dude, chill!" He shakes his head, and turns to Throttle. "Welcome to the Temple of Knowledge. I'm Blaster." "Well, seeing as how you're the hall monitor around here..." Throttle jibes as she struts past Red Alert to draw level with Blaster. "...I promise not to run too fast, or talk too loud." she addresses her response to Trailbreaker and Blaster. "I'm recon, infiltration..." that much might account for her evasion of security at least. "...sabotage. Got a mean roundhouse too." she nods in reply to the Autobot comms-master. "I know who you are. Different circumstances, i'd be sizing you up for an incinerator box...no offense." Benin-Jeri frowns, still stewing over that Throttle said about the Junkions. He quietly quotes, "If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing. And, if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order." Blaster grins gamely. "None taken!" A not so subtle step aside is taken directly away from Benin-Jeri as he lowly mutters something that at least sounds ominious. "Send a saboteur to catch a saboteur I guess is Shockwave's thinking. So, you want me running patrols or what?" Red Alert frowns, weighing Throttle's skills against what needs to be done. Benin-Jeri merely grins madly at Throttle. Red Alert decides, and says, "You're small, agile, and good at recon. For now I'd like you to patrol the Manganese Mountains outside the the Predacons, and make sure we're not taken by surprise. We may have need for your infiltration and sabotage skills as well... I'll talk to Alpha Trion and let you know." "Got it." Throttle replies simply, the Decepticon pitching forward she drops to her 'knees as the wheels slide into place and her plates shift to form the motorcycle's fairing. "High or low profile?" Red Alert says, "Low profile for now, but radio the astrosecond you spot anything unusual. And be careful of Sky Lynx... he's been known to hunt in this area of he can spot prey that looks alone." "Would you like a little company?" Benin-Jeri touches the side of his helmet, and mutters, "Showtime, Synergy!" With that, he transforms into an ugly chrome chopper. He revs his roughly-idling engine. "I work better alone..." Throttle mutters darkly, her engine revving and headlamp flicking off, the high pitched whine suddenly deadening. "Got it, silent running. And you don't need to warn me about that oversized vulture..." she pauses just for one moment. "Just tell me one thing. The Autobot...me. "She doesn't have a red paintjob does she?" Blaster smiles. "No, man. She's more silvery with black armor, last I saw 'er on the monitors." "God. I look awful in red." With that, the Decepticon Throttle's engine gives a deadend rising hum and she hurtles from the entryway, jinking to shadow available cover. Benin-Jeri sadly transforms back into robot mode, watching Throttle roar off into the mountains. The chrome chopper emits, "Honeeeeeeey FLASH!" and unfolds into the rotund form of Benin-Jeri. Red Alert huffs, and goes back to checking with other security arrangements. Trailbreaker seems amused, but goes back to trying to figure out how that damn Decepticon Throttle managed to bypass his forcefields. Benin-Jeri and the other Autobots guard the temple while Alpha Trion desperately tries to get his apparatus working. Dust Devil's optics brighten as he finally has enough energy to power up again. Stupid lack of energon to conscious. A slight grin appears when he sees Benin. Benin-Jeri sees Dusty's optics brighten, and comes over to check on the lil damaged bot. "I must say... you've seen better days." Dust Devil hehs, "I'm a junkion without enough junk..." Optics dim again and he powers down. Benin-Jeri glances over at Alpha Trion. Seeing him occupied, Ben patches up Dusty as well he can, using junk at hand. This will keep him alive for transport... and make him even more of a Junkion than he is already Benin-Jeri patches Dust up, and pats him affectionately. "Rest now. Sleep, perchance to dream."